


The Beard

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, The Beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: I was prompted on tumblr to write a drabble about Robert coming home with a beard and how Aaron would react. It kind of escalated and this is what it ended up as! Smut included near the end! ;)
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	The Beard

Aaron had been away on a very lucrative scrap run, creating a contact in the south of England. It had taken the best part of a week, so when Aaron came back, he was tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up with his husband in a warm bed. However, when he saw him, he froze.

“What is that?”

“What’s what?” Robert asked, kissing his cheek hello.

“That… thing over your chin,” Aaron said, wafting his hand in his general direction.

“Oh,” Robert said. “I kinda like it. Don’t you?”

Aaron bit his tongue so he wouldn’t blurt out no instantly, being able to tell it’d hurt Robert’s feelings. “You’re going to shave it though?”

“You never shave,” Robert said, looking at him.

“Yeah, it’s part of my charm,” Aaron said.

“I don’t look terrible, do I?” Robert asked.

“No,” Aaron lied. “Of course not. I got the contract by the way.”

Robert smiled proudly. Or Aaron assumed he did underneath the fuzz. That would have to go, but maybe that was an argument for another day.

* * *

Three fucking weeks. Aaron had put up with Robert’s “beard” for three weeks. He hadn’t even said anything for the first two, but he missed Robert’s face, badly.

“Hey,” Aaron said one night when they turned off netflix. “Have you thought about shaving yet?”

“Mm?” Robert asked, then stroked his face, a behaviour that made Aaron cringe. “Oh, not really. Why? It’s Christmas, I’ve got no important meetings until January.” Aaron groaned internally, but said nothing. That thing wasn’t staying until January, Aaron would lose his mind.

“Do you know one of the things I found most attractive about you?” Aaron said lowly in bed on another occasion. “That jawline. Because fuck me, you looked gorgeous.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked, smiling slowly.

“Mm,” Aaron said. “And your lips. Your beautiful mouth.”

“Good to know.”

“Robert, shave your bloody beard.” Of course he didn't.

* * *

He’d asked for a while, but Robert refused so it was time to get serious. “No sex until you shave it off.”

“What?!” Robert shouted. “You’re not serious.”

“Yep,” Aaron said, determined.

“What if I refused sex until you DID shave?!” Robert countered.

“Oh come off it,” Aaron said. “I look awful clean shaven.” Robert didn’t say anything which probably proved it, but Aaron didn’t want to lose the high ground.

“Do you really hate it? Do I look horrible?” Robert asked, looking very vulnerable.

There came Aaron’s mistake. “You could never look horrible, you’re the fittest guy I’ve ever seen.” It was true, but the spark in Robert’s eye made him regret that instantly.

Apparently it was game on, seeing who could withhold sex for the longest.

* * *

A week was fine. A week didn’t matter, they’d gone that long before. But then things started getting… tense and charged. Aaron knew the abstinence was getting to Robert when he wore those really tight jeans to work in the cabin. The indecent ones that hugged everything.

Aaron might have actually dropped his mouth open, seeing him. They’d agreed those jeans were only for when they were home alone. “That’s not fair.”

Robert grinned. “You’re the one who introduced a sex ban. I can fold anytime you like.”

“If you shave your beard, we can fuck on your desk in ten minutes time.” Robert swallowed thickly and Aaron grinned, leaning close to him. “If you want to play, lets play.”

Robert thought it was an empty threat until he found Aaron up at the Dingles, boxing. In a barn. An empty barn. He’d picked up a message from Aaron to meet him there, but his sweaty husband working out was… delicious. God, he wanted him. Robert stood in front of Aaron and pressed him through his shorts.

“Ahah,” Aaron warned. “Keep your hands to yourself.” He didn't step backwards though, enjoying Robert's fingers on him after so long.

“This is torture,” Robert said. “How are you not feeling it?”

“Oh, I’m feeling it,” Aaron said. “I helped myself last night while you were at work.”

“Cruel man.” 

"Yes," Aaron said. "I had a great time." He whispered low into Robert's ear. "Working myself open, fucking myself with my fingers. You do it better, you always do it better, but you weren't there." Robert took his hands away, and walked out, trying to think of another plan.

* * *

Aaron had plugged his phone in to charge for the night when he heard Robert in the shower. Moaning.

“You’re not serious,” Aaron said to himself. But then… yeah, Robert was doing exactly what Aaron thought he was doing. Aaron did some quick thinking, then took his shirt off, and jeans, so he was just in his underwear, hearing another high pitched moan from the bathroom as he opened the door.

He pulled back the glass door of the shower to see Robert stroking himself off, half a smirk on his face.

“That’s cheating.”

“You said no sex with you,” Robert said. “No rules about me not getting myself off.” Aaron couldn’t help but look at Robert’s fingers around his cock and he groaned. Delicious “You can join me if you change your mind.”

“No,” Aaron said. “I can watch you though. If you’re going to play, I’m going to watch.” Robert eyes darkened with a challenge. Aaron got in the shower, but on his knees as Robert closed the glass door. Aaron had a front row seat to Robert stroking himself off. Robert had slowed down, putting on a good show and Aaron looked up at him. That was a mistake, because he still hated that bloody fuzz on his face. He turned his attention back to see Robert twisting his wrist and pushing a finger inside himself. Aaron didn't often see that, not this close anyway. Robert must really be feeling the abstinence, the quiet grunt.

"I'll blow you if you shave," Aaron said, loud enough to be heard over the water. Robert passed him the lube they kept in the shower and Aaron grinned with a victory, licking his lips and going down on him. Robert whined as Aaron's throat fluttered around the head. God, it had been too long, and he tasted good. Efficiently Aaron pushed two fingers inside, looking for his prostate and stroking Robert. He wanted Robert to feel him everywhere. He didn't need to spin this out, they were both suffering from no sex.

"Aaron, I ah..." Robert was close, but Aaron didn't pull back, swallowing down as Robert came, body tense and moaning. Aaron twisted his fingers free and Robert sighed, completely spent and leaning against the wall of the shower.

Aaron stood up, kissed Robert, then turned the water off. He was also rock hard.

"Shave it off," Aaron demanded. "I need to get off, and if you're not in the bedroom quick, I'll start without you."

That, as it turned out, was enough incentive.


End file.
